


Together Forever(I Think?)

by Welkruh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, OOC Lexa, Obssesed Lexa, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welkruh/pseuds/Welkruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gets a bit lonely, and realizes that she NEEDS clarke. so she simply makes that happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated M for later chapters, if you guys like it I will continue it but...who knows. TIPS GREATLY ASPPRECIATED. I'm a new writer so please...be gentle with me

I don't own this nonsense known as The 100 (Unfortunately)

Authors note: I'm a new author so sorry for the crapiness of this nonsense, it's nonsensical. 

Now this is kinda like a non-con clexa, becuase i get bored with Consent, but yeah it'll start off slow and once i figure how to do everything properly when posting a story i will have the ratings and everything else fixed and up to par. THANKS FOR READING!!

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The snap of a twig startled Clark, and her daydream faded away and dissolved into the earth. She looked behind her and scanned the trees and bushes, peeling apart every single branch and leaf. She went back to walking, it had been... For lack of a better word... peaceful. She wasn't exactly sure what had caused this maybe it was the relief of being away from the people that she killed for, maybe it was being on earth and finally being alone and free. She heard the twigs snap behind her again she whirled around, but alas, to see nothing. She had the feeling that someone had been following her for quite some time now she didn't know when it started but it seemed like a couple of days. She didn't care. She was finally able to accept what made Lexa betray. The question she had to ask herself now, was if could she forgive her. who knew, even she didn't know. That was all about to change.

Most of the arc survivors had moved to mount weather, of course after her mother had cleaned up her mess. Only a few stayed in camp Jaha, not sure whether they should go to mount weather or stay. The 100, those still alive, some just couldn't bring themselves to go back to mount Weather, specifically Jasper. Losing mya had caused Jasper to go insane. He wasn't himself, he just felt alone. Of course Monty was always there to cheer him up but things were going to be different, but he never knew how different. The Mountain was a memory that none of them ever wanted to remember, but those events would all be burnt into their minds. Bellamy was one of the ones affected most by it. After all, he helped Clarke pull the switch that killed those people. Each person was affected in different ways, some more than others. But all of them worrying about Clarke, not knowing how she was being off all alone. Many search parties were launched to try and retrieve her but all of them were in vain. Who knew what would happen to her.

She missed them of course, she missed all of them even her mother. Clarke had not completely understood why she left. she just knew that she had to. The snap of another twig startled her, again she saw nothing... until she turned around and heard a thump behind her and then all there was, was nothing. She felt the burlap sack sliding over her head and she tried to fight, but she couldn't move her hands and feet were bound. She heard voices and then she felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher and secured with more rope. She struggled so hard and she fought to break free but she couldn't. After what seemed like hours she'd given up there was nothing left for her, all she could think about was the first day they had made it to Earth. She recalled the craziness then, the charm of Finn, the brutality of Bellamy, and the timidness of Wells. All she heard were footsteps, nothing else, not even voices. After a time, the sway of the stretcher and thud of footsteps, lured clarke into a trance, allowing her to drift off to sleep.

She awoke in a bed. She was warm. She felt the furs covering her body, she did not know where she was but then she heard it. The strong dialect of the grounders. Why had they taken her she didn't know, all she knew was that she was in a tent she had been in before, a tent adorned with trophies and miscellaneous... She was in the commander's tent. She felt her arms raised above her head, bound to the headboard of the bed. She felt handcuffs or some sort of contraption that worked like handcuffs, she couldn't move around she couldn't do anything she just laid there staring up at the ceiling imagining all things that could happen, all the future conversations that she would have with Lexa. why did you take me? What are you trying to do? Why am I here? She was full of so many questions to ask the commander, but she didn't know where to begin. should she start with the present, should she start with the past, will she actually get answers?

Clark was so deep in thought she didn't hear the rustle of the tent flaps and then the clang of the armor and thump of boots on the ground only when she felt the hot breath on her cheek did she realize that someone else was in the tent...

"Hello love"

"LEXA! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"AWW, what's wrong sweetie? You're safe now"

"Lexa, what the hell are you doing, and god why the hell are you talking like that?"

"Nothings wrong sweetie, you're safe now and that all that matters"

"All that matters?! Why am I here and WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Baby nothing is going on and nothing else matters now, as long as me and you are together, there's no more threats to our love"

"Threats? To our love?! What in Gods name are you going on about!"

"Shnookums, don't be so mean. Now we can be together forever and there's nothing that can pull us apart. We'll be able to sleep all day and party all night with each other. I've already given the orders for us to remain... Undisturbed,for the next couple of days."

"Schnookums?"

 

Clarke whispers as lexa starts to crawl up toward her like a lion stalking their prey. Clarke didn't know how to handle this situation... So she kicked Lexa off the bed.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets angry and discovers Clarkes fetish, Clarke wants to leave...will somehow escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that this happens after season 2 even though it's pretty obvious, Please comment any ways that you might wanna see this story go, and please tell me if my chapters need to be longer or shorter, THANKS FOR READING!!

Chapter 2

Clarke knew Lexa didn't realize what to do either in this situation. It seemed like forever, the two just sat there in silence until an angry and confused Lexa stood up screaming "Clarke what the hell! I'm just trying to have some fun?!"... Then a devilish grin creeped across her face. "Oh, ok. So you like it rough do you? Well that can be arranged can't It." 

"What? Lexa what are you talking about 'rough' and 'it' I don't want anything." at that moment Clarke realized...she fucked up. And figured out what Lexa meant by "it". 

"Oh god, Lexa, no I don't want to have sex with you at all! Just uncuff me and we can talk about this"

"Oh sweetie, you don't know what you're talking about! Of course you want to do it with me, and I know that because we love each other! Don't worry I’ll be right back and maybe your...fetish will be satisfied."

"Fetish? Love? Why do you think I love you, I won't lie, I do have feelings for you but I don't think its love. And what the hell are you talking about with this fetish shit?"

"Honey, stop being so silly, we love each other because of that kiss, remember? Before the... Incident at the mountain. I kissed you and you kissed me back. Don't worry honey I’ll be your big strong mistress, I don't really wanna hurt you but whatever makes you happy!"

And with that she gave a big smile and left the tent

"Wait Lexa I---"

Oh shit oh shit oh SHIIIT! What am I gonna do, and what the fuck is wrong with Lexa. Clarke thought to herself. How do I get the fuck outta these handcuffs?

Clarke looked around the tent looking for a key or something she could use to pick the lock. THERE! She saw a key on the night stand right next to her. Clarke tried to bring her legs up and kick the key onto the bed, only to realize her legs were cuffed to. What to do what to do? HER HAIR! Her mother had given her a bobby pin from the ark to use for her hair. Clarke brought her head up to her hand and grabbed the bobby pin. Thank god she had learned a thing or two from miller. Clarke picked the lock with little difficulty. With her hands free she reached over and grabbed the key and unlocked her feet. Once the furs were gone she felt the cold air hit her naked body. Once again she searched the tent for clothing, and luckily found an old shirt, jacket and pair of pants from before the war. She quickly got dressed and headed out the tent through the back.

Clarke sprinted full speed to the woods and didn’t stop running until she saw Octavia.

“OCTAVIA! OCTAVIA! HELP"

Octavia turned and came sprinting toward her arms outstretched almost as if for a hug. Then Clarke noticed something in her hand it looked like a needle but Clarke dismissed the idea and assumed it was a knife. The two came together squeezing each others bodies in a warm hug. 

"Octavia" Clarke says almost crying.

"I think there's something wrong with Lexa, she kidnapped me and she's talking all lovey dovey and I just don't know what to do!"

"Clarke get ahold of yourself. It's alright now, I know all about it. Don't worry everything will be ok"

"Wait you know? Why do you know? How do you know?" Clarke says trying to pull away from the hug but being unable to break away

"Shhh Clarke, don't worry you'll be back with the commander soon...I'm sorry about this"

Clarke feeling panicked felt Octavia’s hand move up her back and felt cold metal on her neck "Wait, Octavia there's no need to---" the light started to fade from her eyes and everything began blur and then her eyes went dark, and the last thing she heard was the sound of herself being dragged on the ground and Octavia shouting in grounder.

Clarke kept fading back into reality catching small glimpses of Lexa and the tent she was back in. Finally waking up back in the bed the tent was completely empty.

Yes, perfect now I can get away again, Clarke thought to herself. No doubt had Lexa moved the key but it didn't matter because she still had her bobby pin. Following the same motions as last time she was unlocking the cuffs when she heard a snap and her hands snapped away from the cuffs... Oh no, please oh god no, Clarke thought crying to herself...the bobby pin broke.

Lexa walked in with fire in her eyes. Staring directly at Clarke and boring into her soul.

“CLARKE!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE SUN AGAIN!!!!”

“I-I-I-I’m sorry”

Lexa started walking slowly towards the bed. When she reached the foot of the bed she stopped, and Clarke could see every feature of her face…crystal clear. And something seemed much different about her, instead of kind loving eyes, she saw this sort of…madness, like a crazed lion that hadn’t eaten anything for weeks. Lexa then comes to the head of the bed, and slowly bends down bringing her lips into contact with Clarkes forehead, then slowly moving her lips down to Clarkes lips without breaking skin contact. When Lexa breaks away she reaches under bed and grabs a black leather bag and places it on the nightstand next to the bed. She then whips her right leg over Clarkes leg and straddles Clarkes, with her hands on Clarkes breasts massaging back and forth, getting Clarkes nipples hard, she started to feel a tingling sensation in her entire body.

“Wait, Lexa I don’t wanna do this…Lexa STOP!”

Giggling, Lexa just smiles and says “Shh, you love it, I can tell, don’t try to lie to me honey.” Lexa stopped and stared directly at Clarkes soft eyes…”I think we need to set some rules for you since you like to be naughty” a grin rolling across Lexa’s face and Clarke finally realizing the direness of her situation.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final phase of fluff for this Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...enjoy, i loved your guys' ideas and i tried to implement some and went back so if anything gets really confusing please tell me in the comments.  
> THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THE LOVE!!!

"NO! Lexa please stop."

"Clarke, honey...YOU enjoy this." the commander said through pursed lips and clamped teeth.

Clarke didn't know what to do. So she started crying. She just let tears roll down her cheeks, using the emotions she had been holding in from the mountain betrayal. And then Lexa stopped.

"Sweetie. What’s wrong? Do you really want me to stop?" 

All Clarke could do was nod her head, tears rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall. She didn’t actually think it work, crying to try and get Lexa to stop. But fortunately for her it did. She was expecting Lexa to storm out and pout but what Lexa really did shocked Clarke.

"Shnookums, it’s okay, you're here with me now, and it will be that way for the rest of our lives."

Lexa then climbed under the sheets with Clarke and she started to spoon with her. Clarke was so scared she just froze. Her mind scrambling to find some way out of this situation her instincts screaming at her to protect herself in any way she could. She went to sleep. Lexa still hugging her tightly, almost like she would never let go. Creating a warm cocoon around Clarke... And for once in a long long time. Clarke was happy.

Clarke awoke to Lexa staring at her cheek, eyes as wide as the sun. Pretending to stay asleep, Clarke was hoping that Lexa would just leave, when Clarke thought this, she felt a pang in her stomach, she didn’t know what it was but it was small and painful. A minute had passed and Lexa peered at Clarke to see if she was awake, bringing her face within an inch of Clarkes.

Confirming that Clarke still lay asleep, Lexa took a large whiff of Clarkes scent and then she brought her tongue across Clarke’s cheek, tasting Clarke in her complete natural form. In Clarkes mind, she was screaming as Lexas tongue slowly slid across her face leaving a trail of goo in the wake of her tongue. But her mind wandered in its frenzied state landing on the question of how she tasted to Lexa.

"LEXA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!??"

Lexa started to blush and her eyes went wide, and her pupils become dilated, Clarke thought that Lexa might be fucked up on drugs. She wasvabout to ask but, Lexa started to leave.

"Sorry sweetiekins, I thought you were asleep. This is so embarrassing but hopefully that's the only thing you saw" she giggled and sprinted out of the tent.

Clarke was so bewildered that she didn't even realize that she had been uncuffed.

Octavia walked in a couple minutes after Lexa... And she almost looked ashamed.  
Yet her movements were very rigid, and she looked like she'd been crying

"Hello Clarke, I have been asked personally by the heda to be your special guard. Anything you require you may ask me."

Clarke was scared, what had happened to the grounders? Why are they acting like this?

"Octavia, what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Octavia walked up to the bed and relocked all of Clarke’s handcuffs. As Clarke lay there horrified that she didn’t know the cuffs were unlocked and that she had just realized what Lexa meant when she had said "I hope that’s the only thing you saw" almost bringing Clarke to tears.

"Shhh Clarke, heda will be back soon. Is there anything else you need??

"YES! What happened to you guys, I need to know!"

"You happened Clarke."

"What?"

"The Heda left the mountain with new knowledge. Whether she knew it or not. She is the only one who knows about it, and has shared it with only her strongest warriors...fortunately I was considered one of those warriors now if you need anything else the Heda will be back soon." Clarke noticed that Octavia seemed to be sarcastic when she said "fortunately"

"Wait I need----"

Octavia had already left. Now Clarke could just sit there and wait for Lexa to come back, and fulfill her sick fantasies of her being a… Sex slave. Oh god, what the hell is wrong with her she thought, why do I enjoy that idea. Clarke forced the thoughts out of her head and tried to come up with any way that she could try to escape, she expected Lexa to be back soon, but she didn’t. it seemed like it had been hours since Octavia had been here. Finally, Lexa had come back.

“Hey Shnookums!”

“Ok Lexa we seriously nee—“She couldn’t finish her though because Lexa was already by the bed and forcing her lips onto Clarkes. Clarke struggled but because of the restraints, couldn’t pull away.

"Oh honey that’s fantastic, I haven’t tasted you since this morning I’m sorry Honey but I gotta go again. I love you!” and she hurried out before Clarke could say a thing

Alone again, Clarke realized that now she hates being alone, she feels the emptiness creeping upon her like an assassin in the night. Slowly reaching its hands around her neck and squeezing the breathe from her lungs, taking her life and blowing out the candle that is her. In the emptiness, Clarke found herself thinking about everything and about what the hell did Octavia mean when she said "you happened". Clarke didn't do anything to Lexa. Right after the Mountain she left to be alone...

All alone


	4. Lexas Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy...bow chika wow wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm really not good at writing shit like this, but i gave it my best shot, oh and sorry for the wait time, my laptop got messed up and I couldn't post...THANKS FOR READING!!!

Clarke was fast asleep when Lexa had entered the tent. Lexa had pondered what she should start off with when having fun with her love. All she wanted to do was taste every single part of Clarke. She would be able to obviously, but she didn't know when. It had to be soon though, or else Lexa would go crazy. She knew clarke wanted it just as much as she did, and she wouldn't get in the way of her desires.

A smile crept across Lexas face as she saw Clarke sleeping. Ever since the mountain,Clarke was all Lexa could think about, all she wanted... Lexa walked over to Clarke, as quietly as she could. Peeling all of her clothes off, taking less than a minute she was under the covers straddling Clarke in her sleep. She brought her mouth down to right above Clarke's pussy. Breathing heavily she slid her tongue from Clarks belly button to in between her supple breasts. Lexa felt Clarke shiver, sensing Clarke awake, Lexa brought her lips to Clarke's and her hands to her breasts. Clarke started to pull away, which only encouraged Lexa to push harder. Pulling away from her kiss, she saw Clarkes eyes wide, in Lexas state of mind she saw her face not filled with horror, but with lust.

"Morning sweetie, I know what you want to do, and I'm finally willing to give you all of me" Lexa said this almost in a whisper. Rushing her face forward before Clarke could speak. Lexa thought about how many nights and hours she had spent just staring at Clarke while she was asleep, laying there so vulnerable, soaking in every aspect of her body, imagining when they would come together.

Forcing her tongue into Clarkes mouth, Lexa thought Clarke was moaning, but really...she was screaming, screaming for octavia, screaming for bellamy, screaming for anyone. While the two were kissing, lexa picked up the leather bag and slowly started to pull items out of it, Clarke couldn't see what exactly but she knew they weren't going to be good.

Clarke had never kissed someone for this long. It had been almost 5 minutes of her and Lexa there in silence, with only the sound of Lexas tongue invading and conquering Clarkes mouth. When they finally pulled away, Clarke was too out of breath to talk. Lexa smiled breathing heavily as well, but happily.

"Lexa. Please. You. Need. To. Stop. This. We. Can. Talk. About. This." Clarke said breathing heavily

"Clarke, I really don't enjoy you pretending you don't want me as much as I want you" Lexa licked her lips ravenously as the last words slithered out of her mouth.

She lifted up one of the items from the leather bag...it was a feather. The feather was small, about 1 1/2 inches wide and on 2 inches in length. Clarke was surprised she thought it was gonna be some sick sex toy. She kinda felt relieved but still puzzled as to why Lexa had the feather.

"Lexa, what's with the feather?"

Lexa just smiled and put the feather in her mouth. Bringing the feather to Clarkes nipple, Lexa dragged the feather across Clarkes nipple making it hard, then she traced Clarkes areola, lightly brushing the nipple. Clarke was in hell, while lexa was in sexual ecstasy, she could feel her juices dripping down her legs. Clarke couldn't believe that she liked this to any degree. In her mind she was disgusted but her body was betraying her, and responding to Lexa. Lexa whipped her hand down to Clarkes pussy. But stopping just before pushing inside. Feeling Clarkes slight wetness, She brought her hand away and licked it clean.

"Oh my god, I could've only imagined how good you tasted hon. Oh this is good be such a heavenly night for us both." Lexa then went back to toying with Clarkes breasts.

"Lexa...I... Don't...want...this... Stop.... Please... Oh... My god... Lexa... Please.... I beg... You." Clarke said through panted breaths. She had to prove to Lexa that she didn't want this. She thought she could stop Lexa again, and started to cry. But Lexa didn't stop she just went harder. Clarke was disgusted, she knew she didn't want this, but her body was reacting.

Bringing her mouth away, Lexa just said "I'm sorry honey, I'll try harder to make this a better experience for you." At this point Clarke didn't know what the hell to do. She felt violated to the fullest extent, she couldn't believe that Lexa was doing this to her, she use to actually possibly have feelings for this girl...but back then she was different. 

Clarkes thoughts were interrupted when she felt something shoot inside of her. She screamed as she felt Lexas tongue writhing around inside of her, tasting and searching every part of Clarke. Clarke was filled with horror...she was being raped by one of the only people she could've ever loved. Clarke was experiencing so much unwanted pleasure and emotional trauma she couldn't take it. She started to scream, and scream and scream.

This seemed to fuel Lexas desires and re-energized her physically. She went harder and harder flicking her tongue everywhere inside Clarke looking for her g-spot And coaxing out her clit.

Lexa pulled out 2 more items from the bag. Clarke couldn't see what they were but she was hoping that they were as...easygoing as the the feather. Unfortunately...she was wrong. By this point Lexa had stopped eating her out and pushed one of her fingers in Clarkes pussy, massaging all around her.

"This might hurt hon, but i promise that you'll enjoy it and you will be so happy I had one." and with that she grabbed the black object and guided to Clarkes asshole, shoving it in as slowly and painfully as possible. Clarke felt like her asshole was being torn open. And then...she started to moan, until it was completely inside if her ass. Lexa smiled, grabbed the other object and pressed a button,starting a light buzz from the thing that was just shoved up her ass and felt like it was in her stomach.

"I was gonna use lube, or my spit but I knew you'd enjoy it without that. And don't worry this is just the lowest setting, and I can make it feel amazing." with her last words Lexa slid 2 fingers into Clarkes pussy massaging her do it while simultaneously playing with the vibrating butt plug. Lexas mouth then went back to Clarkes and she slipped her tongue into Clarkes open mouth, without even noticing that Clarke was still frozen from the shock of Lexas games.

After what seemed like forever of Lexa "exploring" Clarkes body she switched it up. Taking out the butt plug Lexa shot her tongue into Clarkes asshole, licking around. after a couple minutes Lexa shot up, almost like a light bulb had just been lit up. Lexa then began to uncuff Clarkes left leg and lift it up almost perpendicular to her body. Lexa straddled her other leg making their pussies touch. She then proceeded to rub their pussies together,going slow at first but gradually speeding up until she came all over Clarkes stomach.

"Here sweetie. I have a present for you."

Lexa brought her mouth down to Clarkes pussy, licking up as much of clarkes juices as her mouth could hold. Bringing her filled mouth to Clarkes open lips. Clarke was too frozen in fear to even move. Her body had become numb, her mind blank, she was outside of her body looking down on it. Like a cold corpse she watched as Lexa filled her mouth with her own liquid and using her tongue to force it down her throat. 

Lexa then climbed under the bed, right next to her and started to spoon, bringing the covers up to cover her naked and ashamed body. Clarke watched herself as Lexa snuggled up with her...just watching Clarke, eyes wide and pupils dilated Lexa smelt Clarke's hair for an entire minute and then lick her face...giving one last peck on the cheek, Lexa went to sleep curled up next to Clarke's lifeless body...Clarke started to cry, as silently as she could, so that the monster next to her wouldn't stir...and after the endless blackness started to end. She drifted off to sleep only to enter what hellish dreams await her.


	5. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby comes to visit, Clarke loses all hope and obi-wan-kenobu can't help, Octavias secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long time (and the star wars reference in the summary), school has been troublesome. i needed inspiration for this chapter and idk I'm probably going to end this in a couple of chapters it's been fun to write but it's really hard keeping track of everything...THANKS FOR READING!!!  
> (if someone wants to take over this story after a while, message me)

Abby was so scared. She missed Clarke with her entire heart. This was the 8th time they were sending out search parties for Clarke, if she could’ve she would've sent 100 search parties. She missed her so much. It had been a long time since she had been in the grounders camp. Her and Lexa had been working together ever since the mountain to try and find Clarke. Little did she know that Clarke had already been found… for an entire week.

“Hello Abigail”

“Lexa”

The two exchanged friendly head nods, and then proceeded to walk to Lexas tent. Exchanging pleasantries about how each group is surviving, and how the prisoners from the Mountain. They had done this many a time, but it was different somehow. Abby felt uneasy. Just before they entered, Lexa quickly stepped in front of Abigail and pulled down the flap before Abigail could even get a glimpse inside.

“What’s going on?” Abby said puzzled

Lexa smiled...almost in a perturbed way.

“Oh nothing, just a new tradition that’s all”. A grounder walked up with a cup filled with a deep, black liquid. And handed it to Lexa. Then she took a sip.

“We call it Wantu. It symbolizes unification, so the leaders will both share a drink of it.”

Unfortunately for Abby, she wrote it off, filled with false trust of Lexa. And took a sip. In reality Wantu was a hallucinogen that had a small effect, making things seem unreal. They walked into the tent and Abby almost had a double take. Lexa caught her and lay her head down, holding her body down with her own.

“Hey, Hey. Abby, it’s not Clarke, okay, the Wantu will sometimes have this effect. Trust me I see her but she’s just not there. I need you to remember that anything said is a lie. You NEED to pretend that isn’t there okay, pretend that she isn’t there” Before Lexa let Abby go she made sure that she understood this. Abby stood up with tears in her eyes staring directly at Clarke, but pretending that she wasn’t there. The two went to sit down and discuss any ways of finding Clarke, and going over maps of already scanned areas.

Clarke had woken up to a clatter dishes, still hazy from the hellish experience of the previous week. Her mind was turning mushy, only preparing for the next way she would be violated by the only one she ever loved. She thought she was hallucinating, when she saw her mother look up from a map and stare at her for almost a minute, then go back to the map. Lexa look over at Clarke quickly, her face full of worry. Her eyes widened when she saw Clarke awake.

“I’m sorry Abby, but it has been a long day, we have a tent here if you would like to stay, but our plan will commence and we will find her...I promise.” the two then stood up and started to walk towards the entrance. Hearing her mom’s voice was like a beacon to Clarke. She just started cry at the mere sound of her mother. Filling her with hope and love, believing that she will finally be free, and finally be able to see everyone again, and never have to see lexa again.

“MOM!! MOM IT’S ME, MOM PLEASE HELP, HELP ME PLEASE MOM!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON’T JUST LEAVE ME!!! MOOOOM!!!” Clarke started screaming, and screaming at her for her mom to save her, and take her away from this hell...but her mom only stared back with blank eyes, and walked out of the tent. With her mom leaving the tent, Clarke’s hope just disappeared and she just lay there screaming. After about a minute, Octavia walked. She was crying. Clarke still screaming her lungs out, Octavia rushed up, slapped her, and shoved a cloth in her mouth, effectively silencing her screams.

“WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!? This is all your fault, if hadn’t fucking left we wouldn’t be here. At least you get to be with the one you love. Why’d you have to do this, don’t you ever think about consequences. “She pulled out the cloth, and stared at Clarke, sending her a silent message almost as if to say “if you talk I’ll hit you”

“Octavia, what happened? What are you talking about, Why are you helping Lexa with all of this?” Clarke was confused, why her only possible friend in her nightmare was turning on her.

“YOU THINK I WANT TO HELP LEXA!?!?!?! STOP COMPLAINING, WE ALL KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER. SHE’S HOLDING LINCOLN IN JAIL BECAUSE OF YOU THREATENING HIS DEATH IF I DON’T KEEP YOU IN CHECK SO STOP YOU’RE DAMN COMPLAINING AND DEAL WITH IT” 

Octavia shoved the cloth back into Clark's mouth and stormed out, tears water falling down her face. All Clarke could do was sit there and think, was Lexa really crazy enough to force her people to help kidnap her? And why did her mother just leave her? Clarke knew her mother had seen her, but why hadn’t she done anything. She looked right at her, she could’ve saved her, and lead her away from this. Lexa walked in, with an empathetic look on her face. She walked over to Clarke and gave her hug.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry you had to see that, but now you know. Your mom abandoning you, I’m the only one who still cares about you… who still loves you. ever since the mountain, I haven’t felt myself, and I realized, it’s because 2 halves weren’t together, you're my other half. I know that I used to be a bit distant but I realized I could change, just for you.” Clarke muffled a response, and Lexa took out the cloth.

“I know what’s wrong with you Lexa, I know why you’ve been acting so crazy” Clarke was filled with a small sense of relief and hope. Lexa seemed confused.

“It’s a psychological disorder caused by loneliness and depression. It’s called Mental Dissociation. There was only ever 1 case on the ark and my mom told me about. You’ve been acting so differently because you were depressed. Dissociation causes people to forget their identity and lose unique parts of their personality and in extreme cases, completing changing that person. That’s why you’ve been acting so crazy!” 

Clarke felt good, she had finally figured out why Lexa was doing all this, and she felt even a pinch of love and forgiveness towards Lexa again. Lexa then started to cry.

“Oh no, I’m sorry honey, I lied. Your mom does care about you, and she would’ve tried to separate us from each other. I thought making you think I was the only one who loved would bring us closer, but now you think I’m crazy. So here’s the truth. I drugged your mom. And now you need to realize that I can make sure you stay with me forever, even if your friends are only a couple feet from your, luscious body. They won’t be able to take you away.” Clarke face was filled with horror as she had come to the realization that Lexa wasn’t lying. She would never be free again. The hope in her eyes died out, even though she realized why lexa was crazy, she couldn’t save...Lexa wouldn’t let her be saved.

"You even Kidnapped Lincoln to force Octavia to help you? you really are crazy?"

"Octavia told you huh? well that went against what the deal was so now i have to teach her a lesson through Lincoln."

"wait, No stop lexa, Don;t please. i pushed her to tell me...Leave them be"

A Smiled crept onto Lexas face..."Okay sweetie"

Soon after, Clarke’s hell began again. Lexa violating her body… and mind. Lexa had stopped using the toys in the leather bag. She thought it would be more “helpful” to the relationship, if they had both just stayed natural when “showing their love”. Lexa would lick all around Clarke’s body. And then move on to eating Clarke out. Tonight though, she wanted to try something else.

She brought her pussy up Clarke’s mouth, they were touching stomach to stomach. Lexa began to force her pussy onto Clarke’s lips urging her to taste her “nectar”. Clarke wasn’t doing anything, while Lexa was having a feast, this started to piss Lexa off.

“Clarke, I’ve catered the past few nights so that you could get into this without any work, but now you have to fuck me!” 

Lexa kept rubbing her pussy all over Clarke’s face but with no reaction. She put her mouth on Clarke’s lips and started to finger Clarke’s pussy, again, nothing. Lexa reached down and grabbed the butt plug they had used their first night and shoved it into Clarkes Asshole as fast as she could and flicked the switch all the way up to high. This got Clarke to moan, right into Lexa’s pussy giving her enormous pleasure. After a couple minutes off this, Lexa was unsatisfied. She grabbed the key to Clarke’s cuffs and went to her hands. She tried to put the key into lock, but it was blocked.

“YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE!?!?!” Clarke forget about the bobby pin, and stared up Lexa mouth gaping and eyes wide.

“Lexa you need to---” Lexas hand came down across Clarkes face. Clarke was shocked, essentially trying to block out the pain. Seeing Lexas anger almost steaming out of her body.  
“I love you and treat you like the princess you are, and you repay me with this?! Well, I guess I won’t be letting you be a bit freer anymore huh? You just lost all my trust, and now you're going to have to earn it back. And I don’t NEED to do anything!” Lexa grabbed some cloth and shoved it into Clarke’s mouth.

“I, Am going to enjoy this night even if it’s the last thing I do” She straddled Clarkes feet, Clarke puzzled didn’t know what the hell Lexa was doing, until she pushed her toes into her pussy getting every toe from her foot into her slit. Lexa Slowly started to move up and down and within a second was going as fast as she could. Lexas was moaning, so loud it, you could hear her a mile away. She then pulled out the feather from the bag and began to wiggle it on the bottom of Clarke’s foot, and Clarke couldn’t stop her foot from spazzing wildly, and her toes wiggling like crazy, switching feet every so often, lexa finally had her orgasm and fell on top Clarke. The vibration of the butt plug was so strong she felt it faintly on her pussy. Pulling up the furs, Lexa went to sleep on top of Clarke...and she forget to pull out the plug.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexas POV, the truth comes out, Stockholm syndrome is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY!! it's been a long time since I posted, and the premiere got me really excited, but I really hope that you enjoy this...if anyone still follows this story, again I'm super sorry but I really hope you enjoy

_ ‘She loves you. forgive her.’ _

 

_ ‘No teach her a lesson about respect, you are the Heda’ _

 

lexa thought to herself. The voices...the voices always lead her right, just which one to pick. With her eyes still closed she pondered what to do. She did get a little aggressive with Clarke last night, she never meant to hit her, she was just so angry. She felt betrayed that Clarke would try and leave. again. She didn’t understand what was wrong with Clarke, why she was being so...cold, distant, unloving. She hoped that Clarke would come around sometime, but until then she would have to give some tough love.

 

She opened her eyes, feeling the slight buzz coming from Clarkes pelvis...THE TOY!! Lexa quickly got up, seeing Clarke almost in tears. Lexa felt so sorry, she quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off, reaching her hand around Clarke and slowly sliding out the toy.

 

“Honey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think i would fall asleep and leave the toy in. Are you okay?’

 

“NO! of course I’m not okay. how could you leave me like that, my ass numb and I can't feel a thing.” Clarke didn’t hear the genuinity of Lexas voice until after her words had slipped out

 

“You didn’t mean to do that did you?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

_ However _ , Lexa thought to herself,  _ Now that she won’t feel anything I can do whatever i want., _

A grin slithered across lexas face.

 

“Lexa why are you smi---”

 

Lexa cut Clarke off with a kiss, a long deep passionate kiss. This time was different though, Lexa didn’t feel any resistance from Clarke. Her tongue slipped into Clarkes mouth with ease, she even felt Clarke move her tongue to touch her own. And for a second She was full of relief.Clarke did love her.

 

Lexa broke away from the kiss, smiled at clarke and flipped her onto her stomach.

 

“Lexa what are you doing. I thought I’d get a break” Clarke moaned

 

lexa didn’t reply, she just gripped Clarkes ass cheeks spreading them to show the full view of Clarkes magnificent treasures. Leaning forward, Lexas tongue shot into Clarke, licking in a circular motion to taste Clarkes entire asshole.

 

“Now you may not feel anything in your ass, but they doesn’t mean i don’t get to play with it”

Lexa licked her index finger to lube it up with her spit, and shoved into Clarkes ass. Clarke didn’t say a thing, Lexa was hoping that she would atleast get a moan, but she didn’t.

 

“Lexa what are you doing?!” Clarke started to get a bit agitated by her captors silence.

 

“Just...Stretching” Lexa smirked as she knew the comment would probably go over her head.

 

Lexa put a second finger into Clarke, moving her fingers in and out even faster, even opening her two fingers to try and stretch Clarkes hole.

 

“O...O...O-Okay, The numbness is starting to go away, I-I-I can feel that Lexa, there's no need to---”

 

Lexa quickly shoved her other two fingers into Clarkes mouth, while simultaneously shoving her entire fist into Clarkes ass. moving back and forth getting faster and faster, until she heard Clarkes moans. Rubbing her own pussy up against Clarkes thigh, she could feel her own self getting wet and pouring down, Clarkes leg. Lexa felt Clarkes ass tighten around her fist. She pulled out her thumb and started rubbing Clarkes pussy. feeling her wetness, Lexa sped up on Clarkes thigh, timing it perfectly. they both fell into ecstasy, releasing their juices onto the furs into 1 large puddle.

 

“Time to go babe, I’ve got so many meetings to attend to. So I’ll see you in a bit sweetie cake.”

 

“Lexa not again i don’t like being--” Lexa had already swept out the tent leaving Clarke on the bed.

“Alone”

 

===========

 

“Heda”

 

Lexa turned on her heels and nodded toward the voice

 

“Commander, how long do you think we’ll be able to keep her here. Skikru will find out soon”

 

“INDRA! I already told you that it is none of your concern...Now go” Indra bowed and left

 

===========

 

_ ‘Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. _ ’

 

Lexa had just picked up her blade from it's daily Sharpening

 

_ ‘Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. _ ’

 

Oh how Lexa missed her sweetie. to feel her skin on her skin, her lips on her lips, and to taste Clarkes sweet juices. Lexa shivered at just the thought Clarke sprawled out on her bed, ready to be taken.

 

Lexa licked her lips.

 

_ ‘Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. _ ’

_ ‘She is yours’ _

_ ‘Go take her’ _

_ ‘You belong with her’ _

_ ‘The longer you're gone, the more time she has to move on’ _

 

“NO!!!” Lexa shouts it into the open. Thankfully she’s alone.

 

_ ‘You know it’s true’ _

_ ‘She won’t want you anymore’ _

_ ‘You Deserve her’ _

_ ‘She is yours’ _

 

_ Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. _

 

“Heda, we were looki--” Lexa practically shoves him to the ground.

 

“I’M BUSY!!!!!” Lexa starts to sprint toward her tent. Pushing anyone out of the way, anyone that was trying to keep her from Clarke.

 

_ ‘Hurry’ _

_ ‘They’re trying to stop you’ _

_ ‘They don’t want you to be happy’ _

_ ‘They don’t want you to have her’ _

_ They. They. They. _

_ ‘Before she leaves’ _

 

“NO!! SHE CAN’T I MADE SURE OF IT!!!” Lexa starts gripping her head. and the villagers are starting to stare at her

 

“Heda?”

“Heda, are you alright?”

“Head. please”

 

_ Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. _

_ They. They. They. _

_ She leaves. She leaves. She leaves _

“AHHHHH!! NOOO!! STAY AWAY. SHE IS MINE. YOU CAN’T KEEP US APART!!!” Lexa Grabs her sword swinging it around wildly while stumbling towards her tent. A Crowd of people backing away from her.

 

_ Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. _

_ They. They. They. _

_ She leaves. She leaves. She leaves _

 

Lexa rushes into her tent, eyes wide, they shoot to the bed...empty.She starts to shake, tremble she’s frantically searching the tent but seeing nothing. Her eyes becoming red, welling with tears, she spins around with her sword up

 

_ They. They. They. _

_ They. They. They. _

 

“WHERE IS SHE!!!SHE BELONGS TO ME! YOU CAN’T TAKE HER!”

 

“GIVE HER BACK!!”

 

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Lexa feels someone press up against her back, an arm wrap around her waist and hand slide up her arm to the sword.Then it’s gone. Lexa spins around,tent still empty...Clarke still gone.

 

“hey...what’s wrong babe?”

 

Lexa turns her head, without moving another muscle, to see the beautiful, blue-eyed, blonde goddess. Lexa felt her knees goes weak, she was full of relief, happiness, bliss her eyes going blurry, as she crumpled to the floor all she saw was the blonde sprinting towards her and catching, then everything went dark.

 

=========

“Hey, I’m so glad you woke up”

 

Lexa groaned her eyes still blurry

 

“Lexa... I need to tell you something”

 

Lexa lifted her head. “Clarke I’m so glad you didn’t leave i don’t know what i’d do without you, now what’s wro--”

 

Lexa was cut off when Clarke moved her lips forward crashing them onto lexas.

 

“Lexa...I-I love you, I want you, I… need you”

Lexa started to cry again

  
“I knew it, I knew you loved me. And I’ll love you forever.”

 

Clarke brought her thumb to lexas cheek, and wiped away the tears.” And I’ll always love you”

  
The two then engaged in a passionate filled kiss, that they both enjoyed.


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkes POV and continuation...Stockholm syndrome=Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is the end or not, i might throw in 1 more chapter but thank you for staying and THANKS FOR READIN!!!

Clarke honestly wasn't sure what she was doing. She closed her eyes and her mind replayed the events of the previous day.  
  
*The previous day*  
  
Lexa woke up and quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off, reaching her hand around Clarke and slowly sliding out the toy.  
  
“Honey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think I would fall asleep and leave the toy in. Are you okay?’  
  
  
“NO! Of course I’m not okay. How could you leave me like that, my ass numb and I can't feel a thing.” Clarke didn’t hear the genuinity of Lexas voice until after her words had slipped out  
  
“You didn’t mean to do that did you?”  
  
“Of course not!"  
  
A grin slithered across Lexas face.  
  
“Lexa why are you smi---”  
  
Lexa cut Clarke off with a kiss, a long deep passionate kiss. This time was different though, Clarke didn't give any resistance when Lexa slipped her tongue into her own mouth. In fact, Clarke even moved her tongue to touch Lexas! Maybe Clarke really did love Lexa.  
  
Lexa broke away from the kiss, smiled at Clarke and flipped her onto her stomach.  
  
  
“Lexa what are you doing. I thought I’d get a break” Clarke moaned  
  
  
lexa didn’t reply, she just gripped Clarke’s ass cheeks spreading them to show the full view of Clarke’s magnificent treasures. Leaning forward, Lexas tongue shot into Clarke, licking in a circular motion to taste Clarke’s entire asshole.  
  
  
“Now you may not feel anything in your ass, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to play with it”  
  
Clarke could hear Lexa sucking on something but she never felt it enter her ass. Clarke didn’t say a thing, and she guessed that Lexa probably wanted to hear her squeal. Clarke wouldn't let that happen.  
  
  
“Lexa what are you doing?!” Clarke started to get a bit agitated.  
  
  
“Just...Stretching”. Clarke couldn't see Lexas face but she could feel her smirking. And god what an awful joke, of course she would understand it when her ass being played with.  
  
  
Lexa put a second finger into Clarke, moving her fingers in and out even faster, even opening her two fingers to try and stretch Clarke’s hole.  
  
  
  
“O...O...O-Okay, The numbness is starting to go away, I-I-I can feel that Lexa, there's no need to---”  
  
  
  
Lexa quickly shoved her other two fingers into Clarkes mouth, while simultaneously shoving her entire fist into Clarkes ass. Moving back and forth getting faster and faster, until Clarke started to moan. Lexa started rubbing her own pussy up against Clarke’s thigh, Clarke could feel Lexa getting wet, her juices dripping down her thigh. And at the thought of Lexas juices Clarke started to get wet herself. Clarke’s ass tightened around Lexas fingers. Lexa pulled out her thumb and started rubbing Clarke’s pussy. Feeling her wetness, Lexa sped up on her thigh, timing it perfectly. They both fell into ecstasy, releasing their juices onto the furs into 1 large puddle.  
  
  
“Time to go babe, I’ve got so many meetings to attend to. So I’ll see you in a bit sweetie cake.”  
  
“Lexa not again I don’t like being--” Lexa had already swept out the tent leaving Clarke on the bed.  
  
“Alone”  
  
Clarke had nothing to do, but sleep. She was up almost the entire night because of the damn toy that Lexa didn't turn off. Clarke was surprised by how long it took for her to drift off to sleep.  
  
Clarke woke up screaming. Her body shot upward into a sitting position. She was in a bed. Lexas bed.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe" at the sound of her voice Clarke felt relaxed.  
  
Clarke turned to see Lexa sitting up, and leaning toward her. Her arms outstretched to wrap Clarke up in her own body. The two snuggled together. And Clarke went in for a kiss, but everything around her changed. She was in a cage. There were bodies littering the ground like blades of grass.  
  
"CLARKE!? CLARKE! WHERE ARE YOU"  
  
Clarke tried to speak, to scream, to the stranger for help but her voice was silent. Clarke recognized the voice but couldn't put a name to it. After a couple a minutes of silence. She saw Lexa in the distance, blurry. But as she got closer Clarke saw that Lexa was covered in blood, swords drawn and muscles tensed. She started running towards Clarke screaming her name. Then the bodies rose up almost like a wall trying to keep Lexa back to keep them apart, but Lexa broke through and destroyed Clarkes chains.  
  
"I will always find you, and I will always protect you" Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear as they both knelt down. Squeezing each other and feeling their warmth.  
Again the scene shifted before Clarke  
  
"I do"  
  
She looked around. She saw Lexa and relaxed a little bit. They were facing each other. And holding hands, and gazing into each others eyes. To her right was an elder. He had a book in his hand and was saying something. Behind Lexa stood Indra and Lincoln, both dressed nicer than usual, and clean. Behind Clarke stood Raven and Octavia. Both in dresses. Clarke looked down at her own body and saw she was wearing a poofy white dress. It looked like a wedding dress. Then she heard the elder.  
  
"And do you. Clarke Griffin take Alexandria Woods to be your wife?" Clarke saw Lexa blush at the use of her full name.  
  
Then Clarkes mind froze...wife?! Her heart skipped a beat as she stared into Lexas eyes...  
  
"I do"  
  
  
The words escaped and to her surprise. She was happy as soon as she said it. She closed her eyes and felt lips crash against her own.  
  
Then she woke up.  
  
She was still cuffed to the bed. She was wondering when Lexa would get back because she was starting to get sore. And she thought it would be a nice surprise for Lexa if she was uncuffes and willing. She couldn't find a key and she knew that even if she did it wouldn't work because of the bobby pin stuck in the lock...she would have to break the cuffs.  
  
"Octavia!! Octavia get in here I need your help!!" Clarke scream for a couple minutes but to no avail.  
  
Clarke started to scan the bed posts for any weak points and the weakest point was at the very bottom of the bed post, but it was still 1/4 of an inch thick. Clarke tried pull at the cuffs until the wood broke but only cause her wrists to turn red and hurt.  
  
She kicked up in frustration. Then realization dawned on her. HER FEET WEREN'T TIED! Maybe she could create enough leverage with her feet pushing against the posts as well. She flipped her body around so that her feet could push against the bed post. She pushed down towards her feet with everything they could. She heard a snap and was launched forward.  
  
The bed post she just broke caused the bed to sag a little and pieces of wood were everywhere. She quickly wrapped herself in the furs from the bed and walked out of the front of the tent only to run into Octavia.  
  
Octavia spun around like a hurricane drawing her sword and pressing it to Clarke’s neck.  
  
"How the hell did you break out again!? This is going to piss Lexa off so just get back in there! Okay I don't want to hurt you but I will do anything for Lincoln!"  
  
"Hey chill out and drop the sword. I'm not running away. I just need you to cut these handcuffs off cause the key won't work! Okay?"  
  
Octavia glared at her  
"Why won't the key work? What are you trying to pull!?" Octavia shouted the last word and Clarke could feel her put pressure on her sword causing Clarke to feel a sting in her neck where Octavia sword was.  
  
"I'm not trying anything. I just realized that... I- I love Lexa!" Clarke felt weird saying it aloud. Not a bad weird but a good weird a very very good weird  
  
Octavia just stood staring at her eyes wide and jaw dropped.  
  
"You what? You don't actually- no you’re trying to trick me aren't you. Don't fuck with me Griffin"  
  
Octavia pulled her sword back as soon as she looked into Clarke’s eyes and saw that she actually meant it. She brought her sword to the handcuffs and started to cut through them.  
  
"Wow I did not see this coming. Commander crazy was right. You actually do love her. After all the shit she pulled though?" Clarke could hear the amazement in Octavia voice. Or was it amusement.  
  
"Well yeah I mean she did do all this out of love. So she may be crazy but she's crazy about me."  
  
Octavia turned her head. Towards all the yelling that had started.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know but I better go find out"  
  
"Wait don't forget to cut these off of me"  
  
Octavia hastily pushed through the last centimeters of the cuffs. Almost cutting Clarke in the process.  
  
"Go wash your wrists. There's a bowl of water in the back of the tent."  
  
Octavia ran off towards the shouting only turning back and smiling when she heard Clarke say 'thank you'  
  
Clarke returned to the tent and shrugged off the furs, getting out of view of the entrance and entering the back of the tent to wash her hands and face.  
  
Clarke had just splashed her face with water when she heard screaming right outside the tent. It sounded like Lexa. Clarke quickly dried her face and came back into view of the entrance. Standing there was a crazed Lexa, she spun around with her knife raised looking ready to kill.  
  
"Hey babe...what's wrong"  
  
Clarke thought she started to see Lexa cry. Clarke rushed forward when Lexa fell to the ground to catch her. Lexas eyes closed and she passed out.  
  
Clarke poked her head out of the tent flaps and told Octavia to come help her move Lexa onto the bed. A big brute started to walk towards the tent but Octavia stopped him. Saying something about how Lexa would kill anyone at saw Clarke naked. Effectively making the crowd clear away.  
  
When they had successfully moved Lexa onto the bed. There was nothing left to do but wait. It took 3 whole hours before Lexa groaned and woke up.  
  
“Lexa... I need to tell you something”  
  
Lexa lifted her head. “Clarke I’m so glad you didn’t leave I don’t know what I’d do without you, now what’s wro--”  
  
Lexa was cut off when Clarke moved her lips forward crashing them onto Lexas.  
  
“Lexa...I-I love you, I want you, I… need you”  
  
Lexa started to cry again  
  
“I knew it, I knew you loved me. And I’ll love you forever.”  
  
Clarke brought her thumb to Lexas cheek, and wiped away the tears.” And I’ll always love you”  
  
The two then engaged in a passion filled kiss, that they both enjoyed.  
  
Clarke turned back to Octavia.  
  
"Now would be the ideal time to leave...unless you want to join" Clarke winked and felt Lexa tense up under her.  
  
Octavia started to blush as she left the tent.  
  
Clarke turned back to lexa.  
  
"I was only joking about her joining. Now let's get this heavy armor off huh?"  
  
Lexa just stood there in awe of Clarke. And how quickly she had changed from the beginning off that day.  
  
"Your help is welcome anytime now. I don't want to do this by myself...actually Now that I think about It." a smiled crept across Clarkes face   
  
"Clarke. No let me do th-" Clarke’s mouth crashed into Lexas as the blonde slowly pushes the brunette against the bed post. Lexa lifted up her arms to let Clarke pull off her shirt, but she wasn't expecting what came next. Clarke was lightning fast and as soon as the shirt was off. She pinned Lexas arms together behind the bed post and used the shirt as a rope to tie Lexas hands to the post.  
  
"CLARKE what are you doing?!" Lexa said with confusion in her voice and her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Mmmmmmh just having some fun...sweetie cakes" Lexa moaned at the lusciousness of Clarke’s voice

Clarke started taking off Lexas pants the same time that she started to kiss down Lexas body. Stopping between Lexas breasts, on which breasts that Lexas nipples were extremely hard. She licked all the way back up to Lexas neck. Lexa started to moan, half due to Clarkes tongue, the other half that Clarke was so in charge.

Lexa didn’t even notice that Clarke had gotten her panties off as well. Clarke shot her tongue down tasting Lexa and her sweet juices. Lexa was moaning impossibly loud. Clare was sure the whole camp could hear it, she hoped so.

“OH CLARKE!!! YOUR SOO GO-".Lexa couldn't finish what she saying as a moan escaped her mouth. "I’m going to cum soon” Clarke stopped.

“Wait no Clarke please keep going.” Lexa whined with heavy breaths

“No” that just made Lexa wetter. She would never let anyone do this to her, anyone but Clarke.

“What? Please, I’m so close”

“When I want you to come, you will. If not then you’re going to be in so much trouble.” Clarke smiled, she knew Lexa would love this new dominant her. After all, she did deserve this.

Clarke reached under the bed and grabbed the black bag. As Lexas face was filled with horror, Clarke smirked, opened the bag and pulled out some cloth and the feather.

“Now you’re not going to make any noise or else.”

Lexa squealed almost immediately after. Clarke shot her the death glare, and lexa quickly shut up. Clarke put the feather in her mouth and started to circle Lexas nipple and shove 3 fingers into lexa. Lexa was spasming after only about 30 seconds of Clarke doing this. Clarke pulled her fingers out as soon as possible and took the feather out of her mouth.

“What did I say about you not Cumming unless I want you to huh?”

“Clarke I’m sorry I jus-“ Clarke wadded up the cloth and shoved it into Lexas mouth.

Clarke started to suck on Lexas nipple and play with her breasts, nipping, and sucking and kissing, doing everything, and shortly started to hear muffled moans. The moans continued hyping Clarke up even more. She would keep stopping and starting and go up and down Lexas body masterfully, and Lexas moan increasing by the second. Clarke pulled out the Vibrator from the bag, turned it on high and shoved it into her ass to the very edge. Clarke quickly shot down to Lexas pussy, immediately shooting her tongue in and playing with Lexas clit. After about 5 minutes of Clarke doing everything to get Lexa to the top and pulling her back again Clarke decided she should give her girlfriend a break.

She put 2 finger into Lexas pussy, put her other hand in herself, and starting to suck on Lexas thigh. Within a minute Clarke felt Lexa tighten up around her fingers. She Smiled into Lexas pussy.

“COME LEXA! COME!!!”

Clarke ripped out the cloth from Lexas mouth and dropped her mouth to Clarke’s pussy and sped up on herself. As soon as Clarke tasted Lexas juice flowing, she heard the loudest moan ever, and she was sure the whole camp would hear.

Lexas entire body lifted up by itself spilling onto Clarke’s mouth, tongue, face and furs. Clarke came as soon as she heard Lexa moan. Both their voices erupting from their throats. Clarke turned off the toy and untied lexa. Both of them sinking into the bed and snuggling together. Pulling up the furs Clarke put her fingers into Lexas mouth, allowing her to taste herself.


End file.
